assumptions
by akachiis
Summary: After that 15 hits kiss, Kayano always seems to avoid Nagisa. And Nagisa seems to wonder what did he do that made his friend so upset.


**Author's note :** **Warning: SPOILERS from the manga will be present, proceed with caution!**

 **XXX**

 **ASSUMPTIONS**

It has been weeks since Nagisa has kissed Kayano. And still their relationship is awkward. Before the kiss, they were close. Sometimes people even mistook them as twins due to their similar hair styles. But after knowing Kayano's real identity and the kiss , their relationship seems to be a little distant and sure, Kayano is avoiding to have any contact with nagisa. not because she hates him for kissing her, but rather because she is still embarrassed remembering that kiss. And Nagisa.. well, he thought Kayano is really pissed off with him. He tried to apologize, but she always runs whenever Nagisa tries to talk with her.

And today is no different. The only thing who is different is seeing Nagisa in a mess. He doesn't look well today, even his face is paler than usual.

"Are you feeling okay, Nagisa?" Sugino, for once is worried about his blunette friend. A single nod is present, given by the shorter male. "I think so." He doesn't want to bother anyone with his condition right now. Besides it's probably just a flu or a slight fever.

"Oh, Kayano ! Good morning!" Sugino greeted Kayano who is just entering the class. The green head avoided nagisa's glance again, and went to her seat as she greeted sugino back.

"Good morning, Sugino-kun! You're awfully early today!" She replies with a forced laughter. "What are you talking about, i'm always early!" Sugino protested, a frown can be seen on his face.

The first period has finally started, and even though kayano noticed there's something wrong with nagisa, she said nothing. She may have seen like a bitch right now, but she can't just look at him and takes him to the school's clinic.

After several hours has passed, Kayano can hear the lunch break's bell rang . She could hear the cheering noises from Terasaka and the slacking off squad . It's as if they have won a lottery or something. With a sigh, kayano stands up from her place, taking her bento from her bag. She's just going to the others' place when she felt a hand grabbed her right palm.

"Kayano , please wait." A swollen tone can be heard from the blunette . His hand is warm … wait, warm? Is he burning up? Kayano could feel her cheeks burning , in reflects; she quickly untie her hand from him and walks away.

"Nagisa!" The sound of somebody falling to the ground can be heard through out the classroom. The sound of the other students whispering and the sound of a panicked Sugino made Kayano to turn around and see it for herself.

Nagisa collapsed. And she knew that it was her fault. Maybe he overthinks about unnecessary stuffs that made him to suffer from fatigue. How can she be this heartless? Isn't nagisa her bestfriend ? Sure she can be nervous around him and — she should have help him when she noticed that he is sick.

While her friends are helping Nagisa to get him to the nurse office, Kayano stood still, it's like she is frozen. It takes Kanzaki to tap Kayano's shoulders to snap her out of it.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice is soft as ever. "Let's go see Nagisa-kun ,okay?" Just like that, Kayano nodded and followed Kanzaki to go to the nurse office.

"There you are!" Nakamura approached Kayano. " where the hell are you? We have been searching for you!"

Kayano furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look. Yes, you're a big ass jerk to Nagisa this past few weeks. What, you think we won't notice?" The blonde frowns. "We're not going to judge you. If that's what you're so worried about "

"Go to him." Hara told Kayano. " he has been asking for you."

Kayano stays silent, but she goes anyway. She moves passed karma who is standing near the door.

"He is not mad at you." He told her. "He's just _worried_."

Worried… as if she is even worth being worried for. She has been acting like a brat , even after all of that. She takes a deep sigh, as her feet leads her to enter the room.

Once she enters the room, she saw Nagisa on the bed. He doesn't look good at all. Since when he's so weak like this? Did he eat well? Resting well?

She took a seat and sits next to Nagisa. She looks at his sleeping face, before frowning. Stupid Nagisa. Why is he forcing himself to go to school when he's sick?

 **Why ?**

"Stupid," she finally talks. "You don't have to worry about me, i'm fine." It has been awhile since the last time she saw somebody who is genuine'y worried sick about her.

It was her sister, Aguri.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you." She apologized, knowing that Nagisa's asleep , he won't heard a word she says. "I'm sorry I ignored you. I know how much it hurts to ignore you like that, but–" she gulped.

"Oh what's the point, you're asleep anyway." She got so frustrated with herself. It isn't funny. Sje is mad at herself. Why did she behave so mean towards Nagisa?

 _ **Why.**_

"Don't say that." A soft, tired, voice can be heard inside the room. The shoulder length blunette boy eyed the greenette with a tired, but sincere smile. "I can understand that you don't want to be my friend again. I respect your decision. I just need to know why, Kayano . Did I hurt you ?"

Kayano shakes her head.

"Did i make you mad? Are you angry with me?" He asks again. This time, his words really strucked her. Kayano closes her eyes, clenched her teeth, squeezing her skirt with both of her hands as she can feel her eyes are burning.

She is not mad at him. She is not angry with him. She just feels guilty and embarrassed by the whole thing.

Again, she shakes her head.

"I was never angry nor upset with you…" her voice cracked, tears building up and finally fell on her cheeks.

Nagisa, in the other hand is surprised to see Kayano crying right in front of him. Oh no, what has he done?

"K-Kayano ?!" He widened his eyes . "What's wrong? Did my words hurt you? "

Kayano shakes her head, her tears couldn't stop rolling down to her cheeks. It's like having an emotionally breakdown right in front of Nagisa.

"No.. it's just—-," she cuts her own words and decided to keep silent about the whole thing. she couldnlt say to him that she is still feeling guilty about everything. About using him, about lying to her classmates, about…. trying to kill Koro sensei.

But without having her to say all of that, it seems that Nagisa Understands. He always is. He is not even upset nor furious knowing that she is only using him.

"Hey, look up," nagisa cups kayano's head for her to see his face properly. " i was never mad at you. I am actually very thankful that you greeted me back then. You gave me my twin tails. "

His thumb moves and whipes her tears away gently.

"You are my best friend, it's impossible for me to hate you. I care for you, and that's all what matters. That's why… it's okay." He embraces her . "I just miss you. Is it too much to ask you to be my friend again? "

Kayano lets out a deep sigh.

"No… " she shakes her head. "Of course not, Nagisa… i'm sorry, i'm sorry i treated you so badly. "

A tired chuckle escaped his lips. "It's okay, Kayano. It's fine." He patted her head gently.

Meanwhile, the two of them didn't even realized that students has gathered out side the room and a certain blonde as well the redette are taking pictures of them hugging.

" What a good opportunity," Nakamura commented. " this will be a piece of cake into black mailing them.. fufufu."

"You're wide open, Nagisa-kun～"Karma smirked. " what a perfect way for a little pay back."


End file.
